Descobrindo o Amor
by Karol Cullen Malfoy
Summary: Durante o baile de máscaras da escola Hermione conhece um perfeito cavalheiro, um príncipe encantador. Ela só não imagina o que ele esconde e nem que o homem por trás da máscara é quem ela menos espera...


**One-Shot - Descobrindo o Amor**

**Sinopse:** Durante o baile de máscaras da escola Hermione conhece um perfeito cavalheiro, um príncipe encantador. Ela só não imagina o que ele esconde e nem que o homem por trás da máscara é quem ela menos espera. E percebe que o amor pode estar onde menos se espera, ou por quem ela nunca se imaginou descobrindo o amor.

**ϟ** Dedico essa história a minha irmã e amiga do coração paulahalle que me ajudou bastante, a Gabrielaa que me inspirou com sua fanfic Baile de Primavera e a todos que irão ler a One.

**ϟ** Os personagens não me pertencem, só a historia.

**ϟ** One-Shot Dramione

**ϟ** Minha primeira história na Categoria Harry Potter, espero que gostem.

**ϟ** Boa Leitura...

**Capitulo Único**

**- V**amos Mione.

- Eu não sei... – a garota de longos cabelos castanhos falou com uma careta, sua amiga ruiva suspirou, às vezes Hermione conseguia ser chata.

- Vai. Rony vai ficar no meu pé se você não for.

- E o que eu tenho haver com seu irmão? – falou irritada. Às vezes Rony Wesley a tirava do serio.

- Você sabe que ele gosta de você. – Hermione corou e negou veemente.

- Nem pensar. Rony é só meu amigo. – Gina rolou os olhos e foi até a cama e pegou um presente para a amiga.

- Que seja, mas tome. – Hermione olhou a linda mascara e sorriu passando os dedos pelos detalhes.

- É linda.

- Para usar no baile.

- Gina...

- Por favor? – fez cara de pidona e Hermione acabou suspirando.

- Ok. Eu vou.

- Ebaa. – Hermione rolou os olhos para a empolgação da amiga. Sabia muito bem por que queria que ela fosse, para afastar Rony, para ela e Harry ficar a vontade sem o irmão pentelhando.

Assim que a amiga saiu suspirou se jogando na cama. Não queria ir ao baile de mascara idiota. Não era muito fã de bailes, se sentia meio desengonçada para dançar, sem contar que ninguém a havia convidado.

Mesmo não admitindo esperava que Rony a convidasse. Mas tinha certeza que agora que ele era um grande goleiro de quadribol, par para o baile não lhe faltaria.

Tocou a mascara novamente e sorriu. Bem pelo menos ninguém a reconheceria. Pensou mais animada, talvez o baile não fosse tão ruim.

[...]

Podia ouvir a musica enquanto saia pela porta, viu a mulher do quadro a olhar desconfiada e sorriu. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque firme e bonito, usava uma fita lilás que combinava com seu lindo vestido. A mascara firme no rosto. Ninguém a reconheceria.

Teve certeza que todos já haviam saído quando finalmente saiu do quarto. Gina havia passado em seu quarto e lhe fez prometer que não fugiria. Sorriu com o pensamento, sim estava planejando fugir, mas amiga a conhecia muito bem.

Mais agora se sentia mais confiante, não parecia em nada com a nerd que corria atrás de Harry e Rony. Parecia uma adolescente normal.

Desceu as escadas, ansiosa para ver o baile, esperava que alguém a convida-se para dançar. Talvez assim não afugentasse os garotos.

Assim que entrou no grande salão sorriu. As grandes mesas haviam sido retiradas e haviam luzes flutuantes no teto, pequenas mesas espalhadas onde casais e grupos de amigos estavam. E uma grande pista onde todos dançavam. Viu Gina e Harry e Rony acompanhando.

Suspirou, mas não deixaria isso estragar sua noite. Com um sorriso entrou no salão desejando que a noite fosse perfeita.

O garoto de cabelos loiro pálidos sorriu através da mascara ao ver a jovem de vestido lilás. Ela era linda e se viu como bobo a olhando.

- O que foi Draco? – murmurou Crabe e o garoto fez pouco caso com a mão.

- Nada. Vou andar. – anunciou sentindo vontade de se aproximar da garota e sentiu que era seguido. Rolou os olhos e olhou para os dois que o seguiam em toda parte. – Sozinho. – os amigos assentiram, e seguiu em direção à garota.

Hermione não notara que o rapaz se aproximava dela, ainda estava a admirar toda a festa.

O garoto sorriu ao se aproximar e cuidadosamente tocou seu braço, chamando a atenção da moça para si.

- Desculpe-me, mas não pude deixar de notá-la quando entrou no salão. Talvez seja um pouco precipitado, mas gostaria de dançar linda dama? – perguntou o garoto a ela com um belo sorriso nos lábios, estendendo sua mão gentilmente.

Hermione olhou admirada para o rapaz a sua frente. Algo nele lhe era familiar, mas deixou isso de lado afinal era um baile de máscaras.

Ela sorriu para ele e aceitou sua mão estendida.

- Eu adoraria dançar com você cavalheiro.

Ele sorriu mais e então a guiou para o centro do salão e como um cavalheiro ao chegar ao centro reverenciou-se, fazendo-a rir e a puxou para perto de si, enquanto uma nova música começava a tocar.

**Musica – Jesse McCartney- Best Day of My Life: .com/watch?v=bpnIcNqmpgw&feature=related**

Ele ainda sorrindo começou a conduzi-la pelo salão. Ambos dançavam maravilhosamente bem. Muitos até pararam sua dança para ver o casal no centro do salão.

Enquanto Draco embalava a linda garota entre seus braços, sorriu. Ela era linda e delicada, mas lhe parecia familiar, ao rodopiar com ela a viu sorrir e seus olhos se encontraram.

O rapaz ofegou ao notar os olhos que o atormentavam. Não podia ser. Não ela.

Mas ela sorria sem perceber seu estado e sorriu nervoso, estava dançando com Hermione Granger. Deus os amigos iriam rir dele se soubessem.

Podia dizer que só estava a usando para uma brincadeira. Sim isso, faria uma brincadeira com a sangue ruim, e nada mais.

- Diga-me, o que preciso fazer para poder ter sua companhia pelo resto da noite? – perguntou o garoto maquinando como poderia rir-se dela.

Ela o olhou atentamente e sorriu ao responder.

- Hum... se ajoelhar? – disse ela rindo, enquanto o garoto fazia uma cara de chocado, mas escondeu seu espanto diante da petulância dela, e sorriu. – Talvez você apenas precise pedir. – continuou ela ainda rindo.

- Só isso? Pensei que para ter uma linda dama como você ao lado o garoto precisasse fazer um grande sacrifício. – disse ele enquanto fazia uma cara de espanto, fazendo a rir mais.

Acabou sorrindo, Granger tinha um lindo e contagiante sorriso. Não, não podia esquecer de quem ela era. Tentou ser galanteador.

- Certo, se é isso que preciso fazer, então o farei. – continuou ele, parando a dança e se afastando um pouco. – Linda dama, gostaria de passar essa noite em minha companhia? – perguntou ele com a mão estendida.

- Eu adoraria meu cavalheiro. – disse ela aceitando a mão estendida.

Ambos sorriram e com um ultimo rodopio pelo salão, terminaram a dança, recebendo aplausos de todos que os observava.

Hermione corou e Draco não pode deixar se achar fofo o tom rosado que a pele da garota ficara.

- Que tal sairmos daqui? – acabou sussurrando sem perceber e ao ver que ela sorria, sorriu também.

- Acho uma boa ideia. – concordou ela.

O garoto entrelaçou sua mão com a dela e puxou-a para fora do salão, enquanto o pessoal voltava a dançar.

Draco a conduziu pelo imenso corredor até chegarem aos jardins de Hogwarts, onde poderiam ficar a sós e mais a vontade, longe dos olhares curiosos de todos.

A lua já brilhava no céu, tendo como companheira as estrelas que brilhavam radiantes ao seu lado.

- A lua está linda hoje. – murmurou Hermione enquanto se sentava em um dos bancos que ali havia.

- Hum... eu concordo, mas acho que você esta mais linda que ela. – falou sem perceber e resmungou baixo. Qual era o seu problema, devia estar rindo da sangue ruim, e não babando por ela.

Hermione riu envergonhada pelo comentário do garoto e abaixou a cabeça. Ele sentiu falta do seu sorriso e colocou uma mão em seu queixo erguendo-a gentilmente, encontrando os dois belos olhos que o olhavam timidamente.

- Será que já nos encontramos antes? – perguntou ela com um sorriso tímido. E ele se sentiu mal por enganá-la.

- Talvez, a escola é enorme. Diga-me em que ano está?

- No ultimo.

- Sério? Também estou no ultimo ano. Será que nos conhecemos linda dama? – perguntou galanteador a ela, que apenas deu de ombros, fazendo-o rir. - Não quer saber se nos conhecemos? – perguntou ele com um sorriso nervoso.

- Não é isso. Apenas tenho medo de que quando saiba quem sou você possa se decepcionar... – ele se sentiu um idiota.

- Não acho que me decepcionarei ao vê-la, acho que quem se decepcionará será você quando souber o monstro que sou... – falou sem perceber, e sabendo que ela o odiaria, e isso o incomodou profundamente.

- Monstro? Não acredito que o Cavalheiro que me tirou para dançar seja um monstro. – disse ela espantada por sua declaração.

- Mas sou. Quando a vi, me senti como bobo a olhando. Pois pela primeira vez na vida eu pude sentir o meu coração de gelo se aquecer. – falou o garoto que se aproximara dela, sem ao menos ela notar. – Acreditaria se dissesse que estou me apaixonando por você? – confessou enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto dela.

- Não sei. Pelo que se apaixonou? – perguntou a garota se aproximando perigosamente dos lábios do rapaz que sorriu ao ver o que acontecia. Draco sorriu e deixou seus pensamentos de lado e falou com o coração.

- Por sua beleza... Pela sua companhia... Pelos seus lindos olhos... Pelo seu lindo sorriso... E pelos seus lindos lábios. – sussurrou ele, enquanto encostava seus lábios delicadamente aos dela em um selinho.

O corpo de Hermione se arrepiou involuntariamente ao sentir os lábios do garoto encostado aos seus. E sem se conter, entrelaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz e puxou seu corpo para mais perto do seu, sentindo um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios do rapaz, antes de ambos começarem um beijo gentil, mais ousado. Um beijo carinhoso, mas feroz ao mesmo tempo.

Mil sensações invadiram os corpos de ambos. Alguma coisa lhes dizia que era errado aquilo, mas outra coisa lhes dizia que esse era o caminho certo a percorrer, que deveriam se entregar a essa loucura toda, a essas sensações, a esse desejo.

Os lábios do rapaz eram macios, quentes e convidativos. Enquanto para ele, os lábios da garota eram doces, suaves e tentadores.

Depois do que parecia um longo tempo, seus lábios se separam e ambos buscaram o ar que agora faltava em seus pulmões, enquanto juntavam suas testas.

- Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Obrigada meu Cavalheiro. – disse a garota a ele com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigado a você linda dama, mas... Eu não quero que isso seja apenas por essa noite. – confessou sem perceber, enquanto olhava diretamente para os olhos dela.

Não podia ser... Como poderia ser ela, justamente ela ser aquela que fizera seu coração de gelo derreter, que fez que um sorriso gentil surgisse em seus lábios. A garota que pela primeira vez na vida o fez experimentar sensações, sentimentos, desejos que até então eram desconhecidos. Que fizera ele descobrir o que era o Amor.

Mas não se arrependia, queria dizer o que sentia e desejava que ela sentisse o mesmo.

Ele separou suas testas e com um pequeno movimento segurou a mascara da garota em suas mãos e então a puxou para cima, revelando o rosto que tanto queria ver.

- O que foi? Está arrependido? – perguntou Hermione com os olhos tristes a ele que a olhava sem reação alguma. Ela estava tão linda.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora. – disse a garota com lágrimas nos olhos por ver que ele nada falara ou fizera.

Ela se levantou e deu as costas para ele, mas antes que desse o primeiro passo foi impedida por ele que segurara seu braço fortemente.

- Não vá. Por favor. – pediu ele.

- E porque eu ficaria? Não parece ter gostado de saber quem sou. – disse ela com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

- Não acho que gostar seja o termo certo...

- Aé? E qual seria? – perguntou ela puxando seu braço do aperto que ele exercia nele.

- Apenas fiquei surpreso em ver que a pessoa por quem me apaixonei era aquela que durante anos eu odiara. – disse ele, enquanto retirava sua mascara, revelando seu rosto para ela.

- Malfoy? – gritou ela em choque, enquanto se distanciava. – Não, não pode ser... – murmurou ela ainda sem acreditar no que via.

- Agora entende porque da minha reação?

- Mas é claro. Ficou assustado, com raiva, nojo e ódio de si mesmo por ter beijado uma Sangue-Ruim não é? – gritou ela com raiva, raiva de si mesma por não ter percebido quem ele era, por não ter seguido sua intuição na hora que sentiu que já o conhecia.

- Não. Está enganada. Não me arrependo de nada do que aconteceu hoje. Sei que por durante anos eu a fiz sofrer, a fiz chorar, que durante anos eu a machuquei me arrependo disso...

- Se arrepende? Por que você se arrependeria? Você é um Malfoy, um Sonserino orgulhoso que apenas se importa com você mesmo. – gritou Hermione a ele.

- Isso era antes. Antes de hoje, antes de convidá-la para dançar, antes de ter te beijado, antes de eu ter me apaixonado por você. – gritou ele de volta.

- Não acredito nisso. – disse ela a ele, enquanto as lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. – Eu não deveria ter vindo nesse baile idiota. – disse ela enquanto dava as costas para ele.

- Hermione, por favor...

- Cale-se. Deixe-me aqui e vá embora. – pediu ela de olhos fechados, tentando conter as lágrimas que ainda queriam cair.

Draco não sabia o que fazer. Seu orgulho queria que ele a deixasse e fosse embora, mas seu coração queria ficar ali, abraça-la, conforta-la. Pois ele a amava, mesmo ela sendo aquela que tanto odiara um dia.

Ele sentia sim raiva e ódio de si, mas não pelo acontecido, mas por ser quem é. Por não poder fazer com que ela acreditasse nele. Por não poder estar agora ao lado dela.

- Me desculpe Hermione, mas eu não posso... – disse ele com o rosto sério agora, enquanto dava o primeiro passo.

Mas é claro que não pode, pensou ela. Você é um Malfoy e eu para você não sou nada.

Ela abriu seus olhos e quando foi dar o primeiro passo para sair dali, dois braços apareceram a sua frente e a seguraram fortemente.

- Eu não posso deixá-la. Não posso deixar a mulher que amo ir embora. – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, virando-a em seguida para ele e puxando-a para um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo cheio de significação.

Ele mostraria por aquele beijo todo o seu amor. Todo o sentimento que agora habitava seu coração, o coração de gelo que fora aquecido pela chama do amor.

Hermione no começo tentou se desvencilhar dos braços de Draco que a apertava fortemente, mas quando sentiu a boca dele na sua, algo dentro dela se acendeu e ela não conseguiu deixar de retribuir, pois ela queria aquilo, se entregando completamente a aquele beijo.

Ela podia sentir o quanto ele a amava, mesmo não acreditando que isso fosse possível. Mas ali estava a prova. O jeito que ele a beijava, o jeito que agora ele a segurava. Ele a amava e ela agora podia ter certeza disso.

Ambos se separaram quando o ar lhes faltou. Draco mesmo sem folego sorriu para ela quando a viu o olhando nos olhos.

- Agora consegue perceber? – perguntou ele assim que recuperara o folego.

Ela nada disse, apenas sorriu e lhe abraçou fortemente, sentindo a doce fragrância de seu corpo.

- Desculpe por ter gritado com você. – pediu ela, ainda abraçada.

- Não importa mais. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu aqui e durante todos esses anos. Deixe-me ama-la. – pediu ele, enquanto a puxava para o banco de antes.

- Mas e seu pai e a escola? – perguntou ela com medo.

- Não importa. Enfrentarei meus pais e a escola se for preciso. Pois você me enfeitiçou e esse feitiço não tem reversão. Eu a amo. – disse ele sorrindo a ela.

Hermione sorriu para ele e se levantou entendendo-lhe a mão.

- Meu príncipe, gostaria de dançar comigo? – perguntou ela sorrindo, enquanto ele ria dela.

- Eu adoraria dançar com você minha linda dama. – respondeu ele sorrindo, entrelaçando sua mão com a dela e a puxando para o centro do jardim, enquanto começava uma música do salão, que percorria todo o caminho trilhado por eles, chegando suavemente onde estavam.

Ambos riram ao ouvir a música que agora tocava. Ele a puxou para seus braços e começaram a dançar no ritmo da música.

**Musica - Edwin McCain- I'll be: .com/watch?v=i4G87ZZCZJI&feature=related**

_Os fios de cabelos em seus olhos_

_Que os colorem maravilhosamente_

_Interrompem-me e roubam minha respiração_

_E esmeraldas de montanhas_

_Dão impulso para o céu_

_Nunca revelando sua profundidade_

_Diga-me que pertencemos um ao outro_

_Vista-se com os enfeites do amor_

_Eu serei cativado,_

_Eu ficarei preso aos seus lábios_

_Ao invés da forca que machuca meu coração_

_(Refrão) Eu serei um ombro para você chorar_

_Eu serei um suicida do amor_

_Eu serei melhor quando ficar mais velho_

_Eu serei o maior fã de sua vida..._

**Trecho em Português da Música.**

Passaram a música toda ali, dançando abraços, enquanto pensavam no quanto tudo mudara quando Hermione passara por aquela porta, entrando no grande salão, chamando a atenção daquele que mais odiara um dia.

- Quero lhe pedir algo Hermione. – declarou Draco, quando a música se encerrou.

- O que? – perguntou ela se afastando.

Ele sorriu e se ajoelhou diante dela, que estava com o coração a mil por hora.

- Aqui. Na frente dessa linda lua e de todas essas estelas. Eu... Draco Black Malfoy prometo amá-la de agora em diante pelo resto da minha vida. Aceitaria ser minha namorada Hermione Jean Granger? – perguntou ele sorrindo a ela que agora derramava lágrimas de alegria dos olhos.

- Eu aceito. – declarou ela sorrindo, puxando-o logo em seguida para um novo beijo.

Ele sorriu contra sua boca e lhe beijou gentilmente, um beijo rápido, mas com muito amor.

- Perfeito. Agora só falta eu lhe entregar uma coisa. – disse ele se afastando, enquanto puxava sua varinha do bolso de seu traje.

- O que fará?

Ele sorriu e apontou a varinha para sua mão e disse

- Appear Anel*.

Assim que terminou de dizer o feitiço, um belíssimo anel apareceu em sua mão.

Ele sorriu novamente para ela e passou o anel por seu dedo, enquanto Hermione chorava de felicidade.

- Obrigada Draco, não preci...

- Claro que precisava. Esse anel será o símbolo desse nosso novo recomeço. – cortou ele sorrindo, puxando-a para seus braços.

Ele limpou as lágrimas dela e se beijaram novamente. Assim que ouviram uma nova música começar a tocar no grande salão, ele sorriu para ela e a convidou novamente há mais uma dança.

Eles entrelaçaram suas mãos e se deixaram levar pela música, esquecendo de todo o passado, não se preocupando com o futuro e aproveitando aquele amor, tendo como testemunhas a lua e as estrelas que iluminavam todo aquele jardim para eles, apenas para eles.

**A**qui neste instante...

**D**eixo teus braços se envolverem em mim,

**D**eixo tua boca se encontrar na minha,

**D**eixo tuas mãos me acariciarem,

**D**eixo teus olhos me possuírem,

**D**eixo tua voz me endoidecer,

**P**orque …

**S**ou,… inteiramente **T**ua…

**Fim!**

N/a: Oiee pessoal! E aí? O que acharam da One? Eu simplesmente me apaixonei por esse lindo casal. Acho que por ambos serem exatamente opostos, fica mais interessante esse amor proibido, errado, mas envolvente, sedutor; Bem, espero que tenham gostado, se eu ver que há vários comentários eu vou escrever mais Ones ou até mesmo uma fic Dramione. Obrigada por ler! Comentem sim!

Beijos, KarolCullenMalfoy.

N/B: OMG! Mil vezes OMG! Que one linda de morrer... e o melhor de tudo Dramione! Amo, amo, amo esse casal... One perfeita de mais... Pessoa a gente tem que comentar e recomendar né? Pq fala serio o Draco é um sonho de consumo mundial e nessa one então? Aiaiaia

Bjus

Leh Cullen ^^


End file.
